


Беги от меня

by Mildim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildim/pseuds/Mildim
Summary: Любовь к врагу никогда не приводила ни к чему хорошему, верно?
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Беги от меня

**Author's Note:**

> One sunny day in Syberia - Беги от меня  
> Starset - Starlight

Негромкий голос окликает его позади. Изуна оборачивается и встречается зрачками с до невозможности мягким взглядом. Сам голос был наполнен ею – любовью. Самой прекрасной, что может существовать на этом свете. 

Из ступора Учиха выводят его действия. Подойдя к нему и боясь навредить, он прижал к себе темноволосого в объятии, зарылся носом в короткие пряди на макушке, вдохнул полной грудью столь родной аромат волос, по которому так успел соскучиться. 

— Я скучал. — Едва слышимый шепот на грани восприятия. И только после этих слов Учиха отмирает, смыкает руки у него за спиной, судорожно всхлипывая и отчаянно пытаясь не зарыдать, не завыть. — Тшшш, тише, — тонкие, обветренные губы аккуратно касаются затылка в едва ощутимой ласке, — я здесь, слышишь? С тобой, рядом. — Все это — совершенно глупые слова, но так нужные Изуне в этот момент, и он прекрасно это знал. — Я до безумия, — руки сжимаются чуть сильнее необходимого, — скучал по тебе, Изуна, мой Изуна, — хрипловатый голос скатывается до неразборчивого бормотания. 

Учиха подскакивает со стылой, влажной земли, обрывает сон и судорожно сжимает катану в руке от ощущения чужого взгляда. И спокойно выдыхает от осознания, что это лишь временный напарник, который собирался его будить и к которому Изуна до сих пор, за все время задания, не смог привыкнуть. Отчего-то интуиция была к этому простому на вид пареньку насторожена, и спускать с него взгляд было опасно. 

Мысли вернулись ко сну. Ебаный Тобирама Сенджу видится в них ему уже черт знает сколько времени. Из-за этих снов Изуна чувствует себя самым слабым и беспомощным существом в этом чертовом мире, так как ничего не может с этим сделать. До невозможности разбитым и, блять, как же сложно взять себя в руки и не выдавать хотя бы частью выражения своего лица того, что происходит на самом деле. Чертово чувство разрушает и сжигает изнутри. Оно практически оставляет в нем прожжённые дыры. Кажется, что еще вот-вот, еще чуть-чуть, и он посыплется сгоревшим пеплом. 

Все же сумев вернуться в реальность, Изуна привычным движением вставляет оружие в ножны и вешает его на пояс. Устранив следы небольшого привала, двое снова отправляются в обратный путь, что длится уже третий день. 

Спустя некоторый отрезок времени, напарник уходит дальше, а сам же Изуна поворачивается в сторону и направляется в ту же самую точку, но только делая больший крюк. Ему нужно время на обдумывание проблемы и поиск ее решения. 

Жалеет Учиха о своем решении уже спустя двадцать минут. Взъерошенный, грязный от пыли и крови Тобирама смотрит на него и, кажется, его совсем не остановит то, что совсем недавно он расправился с двумя довольно-таки сильными противниками. 

— Беги от меня, Учиха, — бледные губы искажаются в ухмылке, Тобирама смахивает ладонью каплю чужой крови со своей щеки. 

Его глаза блестят холодностью и отдают запахом крови, цвет которой заседает на краю сознания, отчего-то чудятся совсем-совсем черные белки глаз с горящими углями радужек. 

Кажется, холодная ярость всколыхнулась в чистом от ненужных мыслей разуме. По глазам можно многое определить. 

Фраза заседает в голове Изуны, отдается эхом. Не хочет покидать сознание. Короткое "беги" пульсирует вместе с бешеными ударами сердца. Он смотрит в глаза альбиноса и даже не пытается применить хоть какую-то иллюзию. В таком состоянии, с кашей вместо рационально мыслящего мозга, он Сенджу просто не соперник. Налитая свинцом голова отказывалась связно мыслить и продумывать течение возможного боя. 

Именно поэтому Учиха спиной бросается в гущу леса, отталкиваясь пятками от леденящей, покрытой мокрым мхом и прогнившими листьями, земли. И только там, только спустя невероятно длинные секунды свободного парения в воздухе, без возможности увернуться, разворачивается спиной к противнику, который уже бросился за ним и на ходу складывает печати для своей очередной хитровыебанной техники. 

Кажется, что губы Учиха самостоятельно изгибаются. Смех вырывается из нутра совершенно безумный. Он смешивается со звуками леса. Со звоном ручья, с эхом птиц и с шелестом практически полностью желтых листьев и тонких ветвей, он теряется во всем этом. 

На остатках сознания Изуна избегает встречи с мощной водяной волной, отправляет в ответ столб огня, поджигая тем самым всё те же самые деревья и ускользает, словно одна из тех вертких змей, из практически стальной хватки Тобирамы. Тот разозленно пытается понять, когда и куда успел смыться драный Учиха из-под его взгляда и, когда понимает это на половине пути к клановому поместью, звонко материт ебаного выродка из точно такого же ебаного клана. 

Пар развеялся. 

Решение в голову приходит внезапно. 

Анализируя и просматривая произошедшее с разных сторон, Изуна раз за разом убеждался в своей наивности и глупости. Разве мог Тобирама, черт возьми, Сенджу с невероятно ненавидящим и полным ярости взглядом быть таким, как в его недавнем сне? 

Не мог. Однозначно. И чем дольше он думал над этим, тем сам себе казался наивнее и глупее, так как разумом понимал этот факт, но вот принять его до конца не мог и все еще глупо и слепо верил. Глупый, глупый, глупый. Совершенно ничтожный. 

Кажется, он все больше и больше походит на этого Хашираму. С той только разницей, что не рисовал себе на лице искреннюю улыбку. 

В последние недели она была насквозь фальшивой. Изуна не мог отказаться от этой привычки. Даже несмотря на свое внутреннее состояние, он улыбался. 

Кажется, он практически всегда улыбался. Приветливая улыбка соклановцу, что случайно встретился на пути к дому, совсем немного теплая и в то же время невероятно вымученная родному и так горячо любимому старшему брату, ему он просто не мог врать так нагло, холодная даже не улыбка, а оскал с проблесками чего-то безумного в глазах для противников, чуточку удовлетворённая от проделанной работы на показ для присутствующих. 

Вот только... Все время бушевало непонятное чувство, поглощающее все эмоции. Словно оно было черной дырой в бесконечном космосе души. И сейчас она только разрасталась. 

Именно это нечто сопровождало Учиха на всем протяжении сознательной жизни. Изуна не могу с точностью сказать, когда впервые ощутил ее скользкую сущность внутри себя, но уже достаточно давно, чтобы начать беспокоиться об этом и начать скрывать ото всех свое настоящее состояние. Даже от брата, что был ближе всех. Он просто не мог показать ему свою главную _слабость_. Стыд в который раз затопил сознание. 

Кстати, о нём. Почувствовав его приближение, Изуна даже не задумавшись отрепетировано натянул улыбку, но, кажется, она снова была насквозь фальшивой. У него не было совершенно никаких сил на то, чтобы сохранять ту маску, с которой он уже так долго ходит. Да и зачем? Попытка соврать? Нет, он все еще не настолько жалок. Учиха опустил уголки губ, взглядом уставившись в потолок. 

Нужно было хотя бы немного прийти в себя и попытаться осуществить задуманное. 

И, кажется, он все-таки понял, что это. 

_Безысходность и отчаянье._

Подсознание отзывалось глухим стуком на каждое его действие. Полуразрушенное его собственными мыслями и неисполнимыми желаниями, оно словно говорило, шептало своим приторно-мерзким голосом: "Ты скоро умрешь, милый. Ты разрушаешь сам себя. Не нужно даже и пытаться, у тебя ничего не выйдет. Ты обречен, обречен, обречен, обречен". И гулкое эхо отдавалось где-то в серой глубине густого тумана. 

Полупорванные нити собственных стремлений, убеждений, желаний, привязанностей свисали со своих проржавевших креплений и практически касались полусгнившего деревянного пола, залитого мутноватой водой, пахнущей отчаяньем вперемешку с чем-то странным, непонятным. "Чертов символизм". Изуна скривился. Некоторые из них все еще были целы и уходили в густой туман. 

В очередной раз оглядев окружающее пространство, Учиха принялся за работу. Практически заново растягивать нити силой убеждений, разгонять туман сомнений как можно дальше, восстанавливать дерево пола — все это было трудно. Еще труднее было не обращать внимания на тонкий слой воды под босыми ногами. 

А поверх проделанной работы натянуть слой, что будет виден снаружи. Маска. И тонкое, но достаточно прочное для того, чтобы по нему можно было ступать, стекло над водой. 

И все равно, что вся работа в скором времени превратится в то же, что и было раньше. Конец и так был близок, предчувствие никогда не обманывало.

_Прощай, пустота зовет. Не бойся за будущее и мечты._

Все было почти так же, как и несколько лет назад. Будто бы и не было всех этих изменений в брате. Изуна спокойно улыбался, подложив под подбородок ладонь, и смотрел в окно. Что-то неизвестное больно кольнуло сердце, непонятная тоска засела на окраине. 

Маленькая кухонька, в которой находились двое, словно объята теплым светом. Солнечные лучи терялись в спутанных после сна волосах. 

— Нии-сан, — Изуна повернул голову, в его глазах светилась невысказанная братская нежность, — ты — самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Помни это. — В его глазах искрилось что-то непонятное, что-то, что расшифровать Мадара так и не смог.

_Нечего больше ждать._

Очередная стычка произошла уже спустя неделю. Снова один на один.

Летящие в лицо потоки ветра отрезвляют, заставляют рационально мыслить. Сбежать не получится, нужно принимать бой. 

Удар, техника, огненный вихрь, снова пар, удар. Все превращается в сплошную мешанину. 

Бесконечная череда ударов заканчивается лезвием в груди Учиха. 

Стопка бумаг с черновиками мирного договора вспыхивает ярким пламенем. Все, что Изуна делал ради брата, ради его детской мечты, что до сих пор жила где-то глубоко в душе, теперь напрасно. 

Мадара не сможет простить Сенджу уже _никогда._

Печать на уничтожение срабатывает лишь в одном случае. 

_Смерти одного из братьев._


End file.
